


Sunset Clouds

by ghostedMinds



Series: Creator AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clouds, Creator AU, M/M, Painting, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi likes to paint the sunset clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by the sunset clouds I saw Saturday.  
> [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)

Clouds in hues of pinks and reds and oranges drift through the sky, stretching through space. 

Sitting on a rock platform, head turned up to the heavens, is a boy. Over his lap rests a giant paintbrush, tip a mix of pink-orange with a hint of white, wisps floating into air.

Quiet peace that has settled over the clearing, and is broken by a boisterous voice from a platform a little lower down.

"That's so amazing Akaashi! Your clouds look so fluffy, fluffy." The boy sighs quietly, shoulders rising and falling as he lowers his gaze to the horizon instead. 

"Bokuto-san, please lower your voice."

"Akaashi, you're such a good sunset painter! Why don't you paint something else? Paint on something beside the sky?" Bokuto asks, ignoring Akaashi's statement, face appearing over the platform's edge.

"Nothing else will suffice." 

Bokuto's head turns, contemplating with chin on rock. "Hmm. Maybe nothing's worthy of Akaashi's paintings."

Sharp eyes move up to Akaashi's face, grin spreading immediately. "That's a lovely color Akaashi! Your face!" 

"Please stop Bokuto-san." Akaashi stands with grace, head turned in an attempt to hide his burning face. 

A deep rumbled laughter erupts from Bokuto, head thrown back in mirth. With practiced ease, Akaashi jumps from rock and lands in a crouch on the fresh spring grass. 

"It's true" Bokuto calls out, but Akaashi is already walking away. In the sky an owl flies toward the duo, snow-white wings dyed in the sun's dying light. 

Akaashi's eyes trail the bird as it circles overhead, spinning lap around lap, before diving down. Wings spread and beat the air, taloned toes outstretched, clamping around Bokuto's outstretched forearm. A soft grin lights up his face, head turning as he coos to the bird, winged beast chirping in return. 

"Actually" Akaashi begins, capturing Bokuto's attention within a second, "You would make an excellent canvas." Akaashi walks away with that statement, leaving Bokuto behind with mouth hanging open and a now restless owl on his arm.


End file.
